1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to archery bows and arrows and, more particularly, to an attachment to a bow especially adapted for launching arrows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention described herein is an improvement of the bow-attached, arrow launching apparatus by the same inventor, David L. Hurd, and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,065, incorporated herein by reference and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,163, incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention continues to retain the combination of desirable features set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,065 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,163. More specifically, with the present invention, the following combination of desirable features are retained: (1) can employ arrows that are shorter than conventional length; (2) provides a bow and bow string that can be sufficiently stretched to effectively propel a shorter-than-conventional-length arrow; (3) is able to readily convert a conventional bow into a novel bow that can be employed to launch shorter-than-conventional-length arrows; (4) provides arrows which permit the arrows to propelled by a bow string without employing a slot or nock at the rear ends of the arrows; (5) permits pulling back the rear end of an arrow and the bow string without using a pinching and pulling action on the rear end of the arrow; (6) provides a track for launching a shorter-than-conventional-length arrow wherein the track has a relatively short length for storage purposes; (7) provides a launching device for a shorter-than-conventional-length arrow that can be employed with a vertically oriented bow; (8) provides a bracket member can be used as a support for a plurality of arrows; (9) provides a magnetic attraction between the back of an arrow and a bow string guide assembly so that the arrow is retained in the launcher assembly until it is launched off of the launcher assembly; and (10) providing rapid speed in loading and shooting an arrow by utilizing the proximity of the bracket for supporting a plurality of arrows and the launcher assembly and by utilizing the magnetic attraction between the back of an arrow and a bow string guide assembly.
Still other features would be desirable in a bow-attached, arrow launching apparatus and are provided by the present invention. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,065, the bow string guide assembly 30 is pulled back to tension the bow string. To launch the arrow, the bow string guide assembly 30 is released. As long as the bow string guide assembly 30 is held by the user, the bow and arrow are essentially supported by two hands of the user. Such a two-hand support is very stable. However, when the user releases the bow string guide assembly 30 to launch the arrow, one hand of the user is released from the bow string guide assembly 30, and during launching of the arrow, the bow and arrow apparatus is supported by only one hand of the user. Such a one-handed support of the bow and arrow apparatus during launch of the arrow can result in unstable launch conditions which can impede accuracy. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bow-attached, arrow launching apparatus were provided which permits an arrow to be launched while the bow and arrow are supported by two hands of the user.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,065, when the bow string guide assembly 30 is pulled back to tension the bow string, as long as the user takes aim before launching the arrow, the user must maintain full tension on the bow string. This may be fatiguing, especially if a relatively long period of time is needed to take a careful aim. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bow-attached, arrow launching apparatus were provided which enabled a bow string guide assembly 30 to be held in a string-tensed position without the need for a user to maintain full tension on the bow string.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,065, the launcher assembly has front telescopic segments 33 and rear-end guide track assemblies 68. To avoid any possible translation between the front and rear telescopic members, it would be desirable if front guide members and rear guide members were provided which are connected together in a rigid, non-telescopic manner. In this respect, it would be desirable if assembly of front guide members and rear guide members from a storage condition could be carried out rapidly and securely. In this respect, it would also be desirable if disassembly of front guide members and rear guide members from an in-use condition to a storage condition could be carried out rapidly.
In addition to the desirable features mentioned above provided by U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,065 and by U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,163, the present improvement provides the following additional desirable features: (1) permits an arrow to be launched while the bow and arrow are supported by two hands of the user; (2) enables a bow string guide assembly to be held in a string-tensed position without the need for a user to maintain full tension on the bow string; (3) provides front guide members and rear guide members which are connected together in a rigid, non-telescopic manner; (4) permits assembly of front guide members and rear guide members from a storage condition to be carried out rapidly and securely; and (5) permits disassembly of front guide members and rear guide members from an in-use condition to a storage condition to be carried out rapidly. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique bow-attached, arrow launching apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.
To achieve the foregoing and other advantages, the present invention, briefly described, provides an arrow launching apparatus for attachment to a bow handle and includes launcher-to-bow-handle attachment means connected to the bow handle. A launcher assembly is connected to the launcher-to-bow-handle attachment means. The launcher assembly includes a guide member assembly and a carriage block supported on the guide member assembly, and the carriage block rides along the guide member assembly. The carriage block includes a bow-string-reception channel for receiving a bow string. Carriage block hold and release assembly means are supported on the guide member assembly and provide for selectively preventing or permitting travel of the carriage block along the guide member assembly.
Preferably, the guide member assembly includes threaded studs for attachment to the launcher-to-bow-handle attachment means.
Preferably, the launcher-to-bow-handle attachment means include a mounting bar which includes at least one bow-handle-fastener reception channel and two threaded stud reception and adjustment slots. A bow-handle-received fastener is threaded through the bow-handle-fastener reception channel for mounting the mounting bar onto the bow handle. Thumb nuts are used for attachment to the threaded studs of the guide member assembly which are passed through the threaded stud reception and adjustment slots, for securing the threaded studs to the mounting bar.
Preferably, the guide member assembly includes a first guide member unit connected to the launcher-to-bow-handle attachment means, a distal end bridging and carriage stopping member connected to the first guide member unit, and a second guide member unit connected to the distal end bridging and carriage stopping member. The second guide member unit and the first guide member unit are parallel to each other.
Preferably, the first guide member unit includes the threaded studs for connection to the launcher-to-bow-handle attachment means.
Preferably, the carriage block hold and release assembly means are supported on the respective guide member units, for selectively holding and releasing the carriage block on the respective guide member units.
Preferably, the first guide member unit includes a first front guide member, a rear guide member, and front-to-rear-guide connecting means for connecting the rear guide member to the first front guide member. Preferably, the second guide member unit includes a second front guide member, a rear guide member, and front-to-rear-guide connecting means for connecting the rear guide member to the second front guide member. The first front guide member, the second front guide member, and the rear guide members have substantially the same outer diameter.
Preferably, a reinforcement member is connected between the first guide member unit and the second guide member unit to stabilize the relationship between the two guide units and to maintain in a parallel relationship.
Preferably, the threaded studs, the first front guide member, the distal end bridging and carriage stopping member, the second front guide member, and the reinforcement member form a unified, integrated guide track front assembly.
Preferably, the front-to-rear-guide connecting means include a guide member longitudinal insert received in the first front guide member and in a rear guide member for connecting the rear guide member to the first front guide member. Also, another guide member longitudinal insert is received in the second front guide member and in another rear guide member for connecting the other rear guide member to the second front guide member. Front-member-to-insert locking means are provided for locking the guide member longitudinal inserts to the respective front guide members.
Preferably, the guide member longitudinal inserts, the rear guide members, the carriage block, and the carriage block hold and release assembly can be formed as a unified, integrated guide track rear extension assembly.
Preferably, the front-member-to-insert locking means include front set screw access openings in the respective first front guide member and the second front guide member. Front guide member set screws are received in the guide member longitudinal inserts and are accessed through the front set screw access opening. One front guide member set screw is used to engage the first front guide member, and a second front guide member set screw is used to engage the second front guide member.
Preferably, arrow retention means are provided in the carriage block. The arrow retention means include a magnet member for engaging a ferro-magnetic rear end of an arrow.
Preferably, the carriage block hold and release assembly means include a carriage block hold and release assembly mounted on the guide member assembly and include a carriage holding element reception portion present on the carriage block. The guide member assembly includes a first guide member unit and a second guide member unit, and each respective guide member unit includes a block holding element entry/exit passageway.
Preferably, the carriage block hold and release assembly includes a pair of block holding element stops received in the respective guide member units, positioned distal to the block holding element entry/exit passageways. A pair of block holding elements are placed adjacent to block holding element entry/exit passageways within the guide member units. A pair of plunger wedges are received in the guide member units, and the plunger wedges are positioned proximal to the block holding element entry/exit passageways. A thumb plate is connected to ends of the plunger wedges, and the thumb plate is positioned outside the guide member units. A finger hold is connected to the guide member units in proximity of the thumb plate. Plunger puller springs are positioned between the thumb plate and the guide member units, providing a spring bias for pulling the plunger wedges in a direction away from the block holding element stops. A bridging and carriage stop member is connected to the guide member units between the finger hold and the block holding element entry/exit passageways. The carriage stop member limits backward motion of the carriage block along the guide member units. A pair of block holding elements are positioned between the block holding element stops and the plunger wedges adjacent to the block holding element entry/exit passageways.
In addition, holding-element-retainer magnets are located in the block holding element stops adjacent to the block holding elements for attracting the block holding elements thereto and for holding the block holding elements against the holding-element-retainer magnets.
Preferably, the carriage block includes guide-member-reception channels for receiving the guide member assembly. A magnet-reception well is provided in the carriage block, and a magnet member is received in the magnet-reception well. A bow-string channel gate pin is provided for retaining a bow string in the bow-string-reception channel. First lock pin reception channels are present in the carriage block, and a second lock pin reception channel is present in the bow-string channel gate pin. A gate lock pin is received in the first lock pin reception channels and the second lock pin reception channel for retaining the bow-string channel gate pin in the carriage block.
The arrow launching apparatus also includes an arrow especially adapted for use with the arrow launching apparatus. In this respect, an arrow apparatus includes an arrow shaft which includes a front shaft end and a rear shaft end. A front arrow shaft insert is received in the front shaft end, and a rear arrow shaft insert received in the rear shaft end. A screw-in arrow point is received in the front arrow shaft insert, and a magnetic screw-in rear end is received in the rear arrow shaft insert. A front bushing is sandwiched between the screw-in arrow point and the front arrow shaft insert, and the front bushing has an outer diameter which is greater than the outer diameter of the screw-in arrow point, the front arrow shaft insert, and the arrow shaft. A rear bushing is sandwiched between the magnetic screw-in rear end and the rear arrow shaft insert, and the rear bushing has an outer diameter which is greater than the outer diameter of the magnetic screw-in rear end, the rear arrow shaft insert, and the arrow shaft. The front bushing and the rear bushing are preferably made of relatively low friction material.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will be for the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining a number of preferred embodiments of the invention in detail, it is understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bow-attached, arrow launching apparatus which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bow-attached, arrow launching apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bow-attached, arrow launching apparatus which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved bow-attached, arrow launching apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such bow-attached, arrow launching apparatus available to the buying public.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved bow-attached, arrow launching apparatus which permits an arrow to be launched while the bow and arrow are supported by two hands of the user.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved bow-attached, arrow launching apparatus that enables a bow string guide assembly to be held in a string-tensed position without the need for a user to maintain full tension on the bow string.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved bow-attached, arrow launching apparatus which provides front guide members and rear guide members which are connected together in a rigid, non-telescopic manner.
Even another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved bow-attached, arrow launching apparatus that permits assembly of front guide members and rear guide members from a storage condition to be carried out rapidly and securely.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved bow-attached, arrow launching apparatus which permits disassembly of front guide members and rear guide members from an in-use condition to a storage condition to be carried out rapidly.